Naruto: Desires of the Dragon
by Lone Saiyan
Summary: Takes place post timeskip Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi are walking back from thier training exercise when a mysterious youth stops and confronts them NarSak, SasuOC, OCHina. rated M for later chapters. Ch 3 is up
1. Mysterious Youth

Prolouge

This takes place after Naruto trains with Jirayu for 2 and half years and the training exercise with Kakashi and Sakura. I'm combining Naruto and a little DBZ. A group of primitive sayians landed on earth a 100 years before naruto and 1000's of years before Friza and Goku. I made my own character in this his name is Jaden Usuki he is a quarter sayian but he doesn't know it. His elders tried to explain but he didn't take note of it. On that day his entire village was killed and he's all that's left of the sayians on the planet. Their sayain tribe hasn't learned how to fly and they don't have super human strength yet but they still get stronger with every fight. They learned to manipulate their energy with hand signs and soon they thought of energy as chakra. He knows a lot of moves one is a move I made up called the Chakra wave. Kind of like a Ki Blast in DBZ and he can summon the Great ape spirits the Oorzura and Golden Oorzura and carries 2 twin Katanas on his back there are many more but ill post them thru the story now here's the story

Disclaimer- I dont own Naruto or dbz or anything for that matter...besides this computer

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 1 The Stranger From a Distant Land

It had only been a few hours since the blonde shinobi Naruto Uzimaki had returned to Konoha from his 2 year training with Jiriya and he had already received a partially warm welcome except from Sakura (he got a good punch in the face from her). After he caught up with her And Kakashi, their sensei decided to test their new abilities by giving them the bell test again. Sakura and Naruto knew they couldn't outmatch their sensei but they out smarted him.

Before Naruto had given Kakashi a new volume of Icha Icha Paradise and he was about to ruin the book for him which caused him to cover his ears and then close his eyes because he could read lips with his Sharingan. Then Naruto and Sakura got the bells they are walking through town. And they're both rubbing in how they beat their sensei

The Blonde Shinobi is grinning wide about their recent win "I can't believe we tricked you like that!" His smile never leaving his face as he talked

His perverted sensei looks at Naruto and shakes his head "That wasn't fair you were going to ruin my book for me"

The kunoichi smiled tilted her head over to Kakashi "Aw sensei's a sore loser."

Their sensei grumbled "Well you can't blame me for losing to much, I mean both of you were trained under one of the Legendary Sannin, Naruto under Jiryia, you under Tsunade, in fact Sauske, is to you all are."

Sakura and Naruto suddenly looked down and the reminder of their lost friend brought back some painful memories they would like to not remember, they looked incredibly depressed. Kakashi looked at them and remembered _'oh yea he's still a soar spot for them.'_

Naruto looks up with some renewed confidence "I'll bring him back for sure no matter how long it takes". He held his fist up and clenched "No matter what

Sakura looks at the Naruto and tries to fool him with a smile. "Naruto you don't need t-". She tried to say but was cut off by the blonde shinobi "No Sakura I made that promise for a lifetime and I intend to keep it"

A few feet ahead of them a person not of Konoha is walking with a samurai hat and a large trench coat his face hidden from everyone, he gets stares from everyone as he walks past. "Who is that?", "I don't trust him", "Why do those samurai always think they are so cool hiding their faces from us" He ignores them though. He been getting those comments for over a year now since he moved here, but he has never lifted his hat of let anyone ever seen his face, but as he passes a group of three, he hears the last part of the conversation when one of them says "I will bring Sauske Back".

He stops…. _'It's him!!!!!'_ He turns around and in a booming voice he yells "You in the orange hold on a sec!!!!"

Naruto stops and turns around very slowly looking a disappointed. "People are still seeing the orange"

Sakura just sighs "Naruto orange is noticeable even when there's a little of it" She says nonchalantly. His head falls. _'And I tried so hard to hide It'_.

Sakura then turns as they hear the mysterious youth speaks again. "Hey is your name Uzumaki Naruto , and you girl are you Haruno Sakura"?

Sakura looks at him strangely and answers slowly "yea…. how do you know our names, Naruto did you meet him during you 2 years training with Jiryia" she asks him

"Nope who are you anyway what do you want with us? You don't just call pll to say you know there names"

The youth slowly raises his hand to his hat "I've been waiting a whole year to find you guys…" He takes off his hat revealing his brown spiky hair and deep brown eyes. "My name is Jaden Usuki and I happen to know your friend Sauske.

Naruto stares at Jaden in shock. "You know Sasuke… do you know where he is? Please tell me…" He was almost begging but he was cut off "No I don't know him as a friend nor do I want to, I was going to ask you where he was". He says a bit coldly

Kakashi finally speaks up "Now why are you so interested in Sasuke???" He stares at him ready in to reveal his Sharingan if nessesary. "More importantly what village are you from, I can tell by your stance you're a ninja, where's your forehead protector?"

Jaden smiles and gives a soft chuckle, but dons a more serious look on his face. "That's the reason im trying to find Sasuke"

He reaches in his ninja pack and takes out his fore head protector and throws it at Kakashi. When he inspects it, it has a circle with 4 stars carved in it. Jaden's face shows a bit of sadness in it "This is where im from".

The Sharingan wielder just stares. "You can't be from there, that village was wiped out over 2 years ago" The kunoichi looks at her sensei confused as did naruto. "What village is he from sensei I don't recognize the emblem." Sakura asked

And he answered "He's from the village of the Dragon known for its incredibly strong ninja… They had an expert in every aspect of the ninja. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjustsu and their Kekkai Genkai was one of the most powerful ever known". Jaden closed his eyes as he continued

"They are able to manipulate chakra in his purest form and use it in any way they want. In a blast, a wave, or to power themselves up they were extremely powerful" Kakashi looked at the brown haired ninja

"But they never were a threat to anyone, they were very peaceful and didn't believe in war, but one day they all died. There was no explanation of how they were killed they just were laying there dead. There were no signs of any battle taking place". They might of met something or someone that was too much for them, they said that their was one person missing from the body count…I suppose that was you".

Jaden opend his eyes and a lone tear fell as he sunk into an old depression "Yes Sasuke murdered everyone in my village….I was out on a mission when it happened and when I came back everyone was dead". His voice was cold

Naruto looked shocked "No way Sauske… he would never… he couldn't" He couldn't belive what he heard and got angry and yelled "How do you know it was him if you were gone then you couldn't ha-".

Jaden suddenly got angry with the blondes attitude towards his clan's demise "I saw him with my own two eyes" Jaden looked down and his eyes began to well up with tears. "He was standing in the center of town just laughing and those eyes… those horrible red eyes it looked like there was a shuriken in them". His eye showed horror as he retold his dark memories

Kakashi eye widened a little at his last comment about the eyes. _'He can't have he can only have gotten that if he killed Naruto.'_ The copycat ninja spoke again "So...I see why you want to find Sasuke…. But what makes you think you're strong enough to kill him?"

Naruto and Sakura just stare at their sensei in shock at even suggesting that scenario. Jaden wipes the tears from his eyes and breaks a smile "Well part of finding you guys was to test my strength."

Jaden Looks at Naruto "Naruto you and Sasuke were rivals while he was here right". Naruto nods and rubs his head "Yea I guess you could say that"

Jaden smiles "Fight me". The blonde gets a little surprised by his statement "Huh why do you want to fight me". Jaden smiles "I want to see how I measure up to Sasuke's greatest rival"

Naruto looks at Kakashi and he just nods, he nods back and turns back to Jaden with a smile "Fine your on" Jaden closes his eyes and smiles as well "good follow me"

Jaden leads them to the training grounds were they had just fought Kakashi and takes out his 2 katana and waits in defense "Now… let's begin"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My god I haven't updated in awhile…..i actually forgot about this…updated chappy 2 should be up soon then Ill write chappy three tho im going on vacation so it will take a bit

But ill try to keep my passion for the story now to chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Fox vs Dragon

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or DBZ and all that jazz

For the most part I'm going to use the English versions of the jutsu but I may use the true English translations

Also thought are _italics_

Inner Sakura and Kyubi are in **Bold**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden gets in a defensive stance "I'm waiting" he smiles cunningly just to get the blonde shinobi angry. And it succeeded.

Naruto lost his temper like always "Fine you want me well here I come Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto makes 10 clones surrounding Jaden. He looks around at all of them "So you know The Shadow Clone Jutsu huh?"

They all smirk "Yea andwhat you're gonna do now you're outnumbered" his voice came from all the clones but regardless of his odds Jaden chuckled "if u think a lousy tactic like that will defeat me you're mistaken". He gets out his 2 twin katanas that he carries on his back and sits there "I'm still waiting"

This drew the line for Naruto. All 10 of his clones charged and in a split second ten puffs of smoke appear and once the smoke vanished it turned out Jaden did as well.

Naruto looked around confused "What where did he go". A voice comes from behind him a very cocky voice "looking for someone" Jaden was behind him just smiling while Naruto just stared in shock _'Woah He's fast'_ but this made him more determined

Kakshi and Sakura were watching from a distance away ans Sakura was bewildered "How can he move so fast" Kakshi had moved his headband to reveal his Sharingan "He fast but isn't as fast as Lee or Gai." Sakura nodded and continued to watch the fight

Naruto made his signature hand sign once again "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu" 2000 Narutos appear around Jaden and all charge. Jaden gives another chuckle and closes his eyes "this should be good" he opens his eyes but he disappears before Naruto can see them

'_Something changed'_. All of a sudden 500 of the clones puff then a few more they seem to be being destroyed every nanosecond until there is only 1 left and Jaden appears right in front of them and sheaths his swords. Naruto notices something changed and looks at him intently "what's with your eyes"? "

Jaden responds with a chuckle "Ah so you noticed huh" Jaden looks up. "This is my special technique the Chakra Sense". His eyes have turned green "I can see, sense and feel a person's chakra from up to 5 miles away, I can see the uniqueness of a person's chakra also, plus since I can see their chakra I can predetermine people's movements so in a sense this is a combination of your village's Sharingan and the Byakugan". Jaden smiles confidently "Can you measure up to those odds"

Naruto just looks in awe _'how can I beat someone like that, a person who you can't sneak up on, and who can predict your every move…it's impossible'_

But then he remembered something. He has beaten the Byakugan when he faced Neji in the Chunin Exams, and faced The Sharingan multiple times against Kakashi, and Sauske. His face shows a burst of new confidence _'I can do this'_.

The Blonde thinks about what to do and it only comes to one conclusion _'I have to use the kyubi chakra'. _Jaden sees that he's thinking. _'What is he up to?' _Naruto looks at his sensei with a serious look. The white hair shinobi looks at Naruto confused._ 'What does he want?' _

Then Naruto looks at Sakura with a slight hint of sadness _'I can't let her see me like that not until I'm ready to tell her.'_

Kakashi then immediately knew _'so that's what he's planning he's really serious about this fight, I guess I can't interfere.' _Kakashi looks at Sakura who was watching the match intently muttering under her breath. "Naruto needs to try something else, He has to have learned something else in these 2 years"

Kakashi speaks up "uh Sakura I need you to run an errand for me" the medic turns and frowns at her sensai and begins to pout "But sensei I want to see this fight. I want to see how I measure up to Naruto now"

Kakashi continues to protest "It's urgent I need you to grab something from my house and give it to Hokage-sama, it's a scroll on my dresser you can't miss it." Sakura sighs and turns back to the village "fine" then she runs off.

When she was far enough Kakashi nodded to Naruto and he nodded _'now…'_ Naruto concentrates hard _'HEY KYUBI'_ his mind swirls and a large room appears with a large cage in front of him and attached to it is a small seal.An eye opens up with in the cage and a large set of teeth open up **"what now boy?"** Naruto yells "I need your chakra".

The Kyubi scowls **"What for"?** Naruto answers back "Are you dumb you must have felt me fighting before" The Kyubi roars **"Don't taunt me boy"** the fox looks thru Naruto's eyes and sees Jaden. He slightly growls **"This boy is stronger then he lets on".**

Naruto looks at the demon and asks "What do you mean?" But he doesn't answer. The caged beast was in deep thought_** 'Hmm there is something different about this boy, he has a lot of rage contained, I heard his story but its a lot deeper the he puts on, he could kill my container'**_

The Kyubi looks back at his vessel **"Fine take it you know you would have died along time ago if it weren't for me" **the fox laughs which Naruto promptly replies with a "Shut it!"

Naruto returned to reality and he puts on a big smile. "You ready" Jaden just laughs "ready for what your no match for me. I'm surprised that Uchiha thought of you as a rival". Naruto just looks at him with determination. "I may not be, but my friend is",

Suddenly red chakra pours out and surrounds the Kyubi container his teeth grow into fangs, he grows claws and his back hunched like he should be on all fours. He starts at Jaden with blood red eyes and what looks like whiskers. The dragon ninja is startled and takes a few steps back. _'What's going on….his chakra?_'

In Jaden's vision it shows Naruto's regular chakra which was orange in Jaden's view was slowly being over run and consumed by this humongous red chakra _'its changing and he is too…'_ He begins to start to fear whatever is manifesting from the boy _'What IS HE?'_

"Hey" the transformed shinobi said in a deeper more ragged voice, he had a wide grin on his face showing his new fangs off "You ever heard of the Kyubi?"

Jaden answered "Yea he was one of the Tailed Beasts and a monstrosity but what does it have to do with you?" Naruto answered "Well this is his chakra, He is sealed inside me"

Jaden just looks in fright "I heard that it was sealed but… in him….. No way" Jaden looked at his chakra again and it began to take shape and form around him, and a terrifying sight of a huge monstrous head of a fox with huge fangs formed and roared at him. He stepped bacl and began to shake slightly. Naruto just smiled "you look like your trembling". Jaden just smiled right back "I'm trembling with excitement".

Naruto chuckled _'That sounds familiar'_ He remembers the first mission he ever had and Sasuke said the same thing. _'I'll win I swear it'_ .The Kyubi container charged at speeds much faster then beforewhich left Jaden no time to dofge. He landed a punch directly on Jaden's check sending him into a tree.

Naruto thought he had him but he got up. Jaden brushed the dust off him "well I see why Sasuke admired your strength, you are decently strong on the outside but you got a vast amount of power on the inside. If you could fully control it you could be invincible."

Naruto yelled "SHUT UP!" Jaden was taken back by his anger "You don't know anything and don't talk about this thing like it's a good thing" Jaden was confused "What do you mean you have all the power you could want why do you hate it so much?"

Naruto was even more infuriated at that comment "Because of this thing my life has been close to Hell as any life could be"

'_What does he mean'_ Jaden thought to himself but Naruto continued "I consider you lucky that you even knew your parents before they died, but because of this thing I never met my parents or anyone in my family for that matter. I was shunned by the entire village, they always called me a monster or a demon and I never knew why until a rouge ninja told me the truth".

He looked furious but then his face calmed. "But by then I had a new family. My new father and first friend Iruka sensei, and Sauske was like the brother I never had, Sakura was the annoying sister of the bunch _'Who I happened to be in love with'_ Naruto thought to himself "And Kakashi was the uhh eccentric uncle." Naruto to smiled and Kakashi rubbed his head "Well it's kinda true" Kakashi laughed.

Naruto continued "So don't tell me this thing is a gift…ever" Jaden just stood there and comprehended the story _'wow the pain he's been through, he's the same as me'_ he felt very guilty "I had no idea you went through such torment…I'm sorry". "It's ok lets continue now" Naruto got ready and waited. Jaden then thought to himself _'I guess I'm not as alone as I thought.' _He smile thengot into a stance on all fours. When he did this Naruto laughed (I got him beat at this).

Jaden then smiled more "Dragon Taijutsu: Wolf Style!" Jaden dashed at Naruto with a burst of speed and hit him with lightning fast palm jabs which disoriented him _'What was that' _Jaden got into another stance, his left arm in front of his face while his other one is outstretched to the right. "Dragon Taijutsu: Speed Style"! He hits Naruto with faster attacks that he can barely see.

Kakashi was watching the fight in awe. "Who is this kid… he's giving Naruto a run for his money even with the kyubi chakra? And it seems like he's getting stronger as the fight goes on."

Jaden gets into his last stance his back lowered one arm facing downward and the other upward in fists "Dragon Taijutsu: Power Style" but as the first punch is thrown Naruto catches it in his hand. "My turn" Naruto kicks Jaden in the air and makes two clones they all jump up and flip at high speeds "Triple Naruto Renden" at the same time they all kick Jaden sending him slamming into the hard earth.

As they land the clones disappear. Naruto growls and charges at Jaden as he flips out of the small crater and charges at Naruto aiming to sweep his feet. Naruto goes into a barrel rool to the side as he jumps out of the way the gets on 2 feet again and flies at Jaden his fist aiming for his jaw Jaden ducks and kicks Naruto in the side as Naruto turns and backhands him. They both fall to the ground

Naruto gets up and holds out his right hand "Its time to finish this" A swirling purple ball of chakra forms in his hand "Rasengan!" As Jaden gets up he looks at the ball and recognizes the technique immediately and grins "So you've mastered the Great Spiraling Ball Technique, the Rasengan… You really have surprised me Naruto I didn't think you would be this strong I'm glad you proved me wrong but now I'll show you my ultimate technique"

Jaden holds his hand up and braces it with his aother hand "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." A huge amount of chakra forms in his hand he grins at Nartuo "This is my ultimate move the Chakra Wave".

The feeling of it is mind-blowing to Naruto "No no-way… that technique would blow my Rasengan away." Jaden smiles "I guess I win. It seems like you don't have any other techniques to match this"

But this statement didn't affect Naruto in the least in fact he was smiling and began to laugh "Actually I do" Jaden was surprised by the statement "Yeah right… like what?"

Naruto scratched his head with his free claws "I wanted to save this technique for Sauske but I guess I have no choice now." The Rasengan disappears and he makes a clone.

Kakashi wonders "what is he up to how could he have a technique stronger than the Rasengan?" the clone and him put their hands near each other and a huge ball of swirling chakra forms. It is blue on the outside with a red core. "This is my Odama Rasengan."

Jaden saw this and smiled again with more excitement. "Again you surprise me Uzumaki Naruto. This really getting exciting"

Kakashi was just awed "He created a new more powerful version of the Rasengan he truly has gotten more powerful in these 2 years" Naruto saw the look on Jaden's face then smiled with determined. "Now let's end this". To that jaden answered with equal determination "Fine by me CHAKRA WAVE!" Jaden fires a huge blast of chakra at the Naruto pair. Right before it hits they hold out their technique "ODAMA RASENGAN!!!!" Naruto pushes out the rasengan at the blast and they meet with sheer force .

Kakashi flew backwards from the sheer force of the blast. "What power, these boys their almost as strong as me…"

Back at Kakashi's house Sakura is looking everywhere for that scroll "Now he said it was on the dresser and it wasn't there now where is-". Before she finished she felt a shockwave of powerful chakra colliding and when she looked for the source she could see a bright light coming from a training ground. The one Naruto was at. _'No…'_ She jumped out of the apartment and ran as fast as she could back to Naruto _'Please be okay'_

Naruto started to push on the blast and move forward. Jaden saw this and pushed forward as well. They both kept pushing and pushing until they were nearing each other. Kakashi saw the blasts both doing something strange then his eye widened. NARUTO, JADEN CANCEL YOUR BLASTS NOW!!!!!!!" They couldn't hear him though and they noticed their blasts were acting strange Jaden yelled "What's going on?" Naruto answered "I don't know"

Then the attacks backfired and exploded sending both shinobi flying through the forests. Jaden flew through two trees and then hit one last tree causing it to fall along with him. Naruto flew through 3 trees then landed on an edge of a cliff just narrowly avoiding falling off. The last thing he remembers seeing is a pinked haired figure running up and a screaming "NARUTO!!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

phew done with the revisions i hope ppl think there better now im gonna start working on chappy three right now but i t will probably ee a week till its out so be patient with me...plz review


	3. A Dragon's Past

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto or DBZ

Thought are _italics_

Inner Sakura and Kyubi are in **Bold**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and his head felt like he was punched by Sakura a good 10 times. _'Ahh what happened'_ Naruto then remembered the fight he had with the new arrival Jaden and then the figure that was running to him screaming his name "Sakura"

His eye shot open then he noticed he was in the hospital, a place he knew very well. As he looked around a giant puff of pink hair was laying next to his bed. Sakura was sleeping peacefully on a chair next to him. He smiled at the medic. _'She so beautiful'_ but then reality hit him _'but she doesn't see that in me…I'm just the friend …nothing more…'_ As he thought this Sakura stirred

She raised her head up and when she opend her eyes she was met with bright blue eyes and then hers shot open. "Naruto… your finally awake" she hugged him which caused his cheeks to flush a little but when he felt her breasts push against his chest he started to laugh a little and a small stream of blood fell from his nose.

When Sakura finally noticed she wacked him in the head causing the bed hinges to break "Naruto you BAKA…that prev of a teacher is rubbing off on you" He rubbed his head and pleaded " Im sorry im sorry yeesh I'm a guy"

He laughed a little then noticed the bed next to him lie Jaden still not awake yet then he calmed down again "So how long have we been out" Naruto asked

"Well its been about a week since you to fought." Naruto looked at Sakura for a second "A week…" Then his face got the anime shocked look "NANI!!!!" He jumped out of the bed which surprised Sakura _'Man he sure heals fast'_

Naruto started to pout "I missed a whole week of training and missions ohhhhh" He started mumbling but then Sakura grabbed him and put him back in bed "well while you think what you could have done sit and rest"

"Aww come on Sakura-chan I'm fine trust me" She then turned and gave him a pleading look "I just want to make sure your fully healed, please just for me" He was about to protest then gave in _'How can I say no to her' _He smiled "Alright I'll stay just for you 'kay"

She smiled "Thank you Naruto, I have to run some errands in the hospital then ill be back to check you out… Uh I mean of the hospital… check you out of the hospital" She started to sweat a _little 'Did I really just say that' _Naruto didn't get the comment and just smiled "Okay ill see you later Sakura-chan"

She nodded and walked out of the room then bolted down the hall then hid behind a wall _'Why did I even think that… I don't like Naruto that way….do I?'_ A she tried to calm down an all to familiar voice came in her head **"DID YOU SEE HIS CHEST THAT BOY IS FINE SHANNRO"**

She yelled at herself _'YOU'RE NOT HELPING'_

As Sakura left Naruto was sitting up in his bed and looking at Jaden as he remembered how he fought 'He was so strong…that move" He remembers that glowing ball of pure chakra "We could have killed each other"

As he thought to himself Jaden opened one eye and sat up which startled Naruto. "WAH…you're awake?" He looked over at Naruto and grinned "I've been awake for about 3 days now but I liked the rest so I decided to fake being asleep." Naruto pointed at him and yelled at him for being a faker which made Jaden laugh.

He looked athim then back at the door "You know she really cares for you" Naruto stopped babbling then looked at the door and he knew he was talking about Sakura. "She never left you bedside for more then a few minutes from when I was awake"

Naruto looked down and smiled '_Maybe there is a chance she starting to like me'_ but as he thought of that he remembered there hug and then rubbed his head _'Well a guy can dream'_

Jaden then snapped him back to reality. "You know I haven't found a lot of people my age as strong as you are Naruto… or as much alike me as you"

Naruto then chuckled "You should meet my friend Garra he's a lot like me to" Jaden looked at him with a bit of amazement "You know the Kazekage?"

Naruto looked at him puzzled "Huh what do you mean" Jaden then went on to explain. "Well I heard that a young guy around our age named Sabaku no Gaara was made the Kazekage not to long ago.

Naruto's jaw dropped and he pointed at Jaden. He-he-he's the Kazekage?" Jaden looked puzzled "Uh yea at least that's what I heard" His head sunk then to depression "He beat me"

A sweat drop fell down Jaden's head "Umm you ok Naruto?" But then Naruto lifted his head and smiled "Well I guess he beat me but im not gonna lose to him… I'm going to be Hokage"

A smile came across Jaden's face. "You know you amaze me Naruto." The blonde looked up confused "What do you mean"

"Well after all the hardships and pain the village put you threw you want to be their leader" Naruto just smiled "Yup the Hokage is the most respected ninja in the village and that's what I want most in the world, to be acknowledged and respected by everyone and show them I'm not a monster"

Jaden looked at him and looked down "I don't think I would have the will to go on like you" Naruto laughed "Are you kidding you have enough strength to show anyone whats right if you were in my position."

Jaden smiled at the comment "Thanks but in my village I was quite the opposite of you… I was the son of one of the village's most powerful and wisest ninjas and I was pretty much destined for greatness." Jaden closed his eyes as he reminisced while Naruto listened

"I idolized my father and strived to be great like him so I trained everyday and since they day I could understand what training was. I got top marks in all areas and was very skilled. Everyone looked up to me."

As Naruto was listening he thought to himself _'He was just like Sasuke' _Jaden then continued "My family was, real proud of me"

He smiled at the memory "My little sister really looked up to me, every time I would come back from a mission she would ask how everything went and what cool things I did, my father just asked if the mission was a success and did my team work well together and that's all he need to know"

"My father thought that with teamwork anything can be accomplished and, that those who are selfish and work alone are not considered a true shinobi." Naruto nodded "Kakashi-sensai thinks the same thing"

Jaden nodded and smiled and continued once again "Well one day I was summoned by my council and they announced to me that I was to be the next leader of our village and they told me the story of how our ancestors came from the stars…that we were not of this earth or something. But I brushed it aside, a decision I have come to regret to this day"

Naruto looked a bit confused but still listened to his tale "That day they assigned me a mission before I left and was only gone for half the day I said goodbye to my family… that was the last time I saw them alive" Naruto face went from a look of interest to anxious confusion.

"When I got back everyone… was dead. There were no signs of any struggle or damage… just dead bodies everywhere. In my home my parents were lying in each others arms they looked so peaceful."

"When I looked around the village I found one person standing in the middle of my village with a white and blue robe one with a katana on his back and he had dark black hair… and his eyes… They were a crimson red with a shuriken looking symbol in them"

The blonde was listening very intently now "I tried to confront him and make him tell me if he did but all he did was laugh. So I attacked him but he overpowered me and could have killed me, but he didn't he came up to me and whispered something but I forget what he said because I passed out"

Naruto looked and was glad that he knew Sasuke was alright for now but upset at what he did "I awoke a few hours later and buried my parents… then I took all of the scrolls of techniques of my village and left.

The brown haired shinobi took a deep breath and sighed "I did research and found the boys eyes to be the Sharingan and found that only 2 members of tat clan are alive Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. By the picture I knew it was Sasuke that attack my village, he was an s-class missing-nin and I found his former teammates lived in Konoha.

Naruto looked "Sakura and I" Jaden nodded "Yea that was a year ago and when I came here I found that you both were training under the Sannin. Sakura was in the village but it was impossible to find her because of her busy schedule, I found the both of you by chance."

Naruto just took a bit to let everything "Man… I'm sorry" Jaden nodded and smiled "Thank you but what's done is done I can't change the past, I can only look towards the future" Naruto nodded "Yea… whatever happened to your sister" His head snapped up and he thought for a second "You know I never found her body… there's a chance she may have escaped but not likely… its not worth pursuing"

Naruto wanted to punch him in he face at that moment "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" Jaden was taken back by his newfound fury "Even if there's a slim chance you should take it if it means finding someone dear to you…"

Jaden just listened to the blonde shinobi "I gave Sakura a promise of a lifetime ti bring Sasuke back and I intend to keep it even if there's only a small chance I will pursue it.

This speech forced a smile on Jaden _'He sure has a way with people'. _As he thought this he heard a scream outside of a familiar pink haired medic "NO HE'S NOT TAKING VISITORS… wait WAIT!!! STOP!!!" The door suddenly breaks down and 9 people run threw the door one boy with a feral look on his face yelled the loudest "So it is true he is back"

Naruto smiled "Kiba, everyone, what's up" Lee came up and gave him the nice guy pose along with a sparkle of his teeth "Naruto-kun its good to see you" Neji talked from the back of the room "Hello Nartuo-kun" Shikamaru was on the wall by the door "Man trying to get to you was real troublesome Naruto

Naruto scratched his head "Hehe sorry guys I had a sparring match against my friend over here and it got a bit rough" everyone looked confused "Huh who?" the blonde haired mind reader asked and when they turned they were met with brown spiky hair and brown eyes "Hey" he said with a wave

The blonde introduced him "Everyone this is Jaden he's from a village that was destroyed the last of his clan" All of the nin had a variety of oh and ahs and Jaden rubbed his head "well its not something to be proud of." Ino went to Sakura and Hinata and slightly elbowed them "You know he's not that bad looking" Sakura just scuffed and waved it off and Hinata just nodded as she always did.

Although Hinata was a bit curious about the newcomer. She did find him attractive yes but she felt something about him, something more then meets the eye. As Jaden was trying to talk to Shino but to no avail he took a glance at Hinata to which she blushed and turned away as she twiddled with her fingers. _'She is really pretty actually all these girls are.'_

Sakura then made it to the front"Well then if everyone is done talking then Naruto, Jaden you're free to go"

"YES!!!" Naruto then bolted out the window and ran from building tops to his home and everyone just stared as Jaden got up

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you all, if you will excuse me" Jaden grabbed his things then headed out the window as Naruto did as everyone said bye. He waved as he exited and ran out of the leaf to his home just outside the leaf village

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Didn't think I'd get that done so soon well im goin on vacation so don't expect to see another chappy for a week or 2 see you then…plz review


	4. Feelings

Disclaimer- "Sigh" blah blah don't own DBZ or Naruto

Man my vacation was nice but when the public demands, it demands…here's chapter 4

Thought are _italics_

Inner Sakura and Kyubi are in **Bold**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It has been a day and it was almost as if Naruto hadn't left at all. Everyone did things as they normally did before, Kiba took Akamaru for walks, Shino collected insects, Shikamaru escorted visitors from other countries, Sakura helped at the hospital and Naruto… well he trained non-stop. Although a thought was on everyone's mind.

They hadn't seen much of or none of the newcomer Jaden at all. He always stayed at his home and this bugged some people, especially people like Naruto and Kiba to no ends but they never went to his house. Or to be specific they didn't know where it was.

Later that day the members of Team 8 were walking back from a C rank mission. "Man that was cake walk" said the Dog tamer Kiba Inuzuka. "It would have been much faster if Akamaru hadn't followed us in while we were sneaking in to the hideout and alerted everyone in it" said the hooded Chunin Shino Aburamae. And behind them was Hinata Hyuga smiling at the two bickering.

They continued to walk to the village and were almost at the gate when they noticed something that they never noticed before. A small house just outside the village walls. Kiba sniffed the air "Someone lives there, we shouldn't bother them". Shino just nodded in agreement "Let's go" was all he said under his hood.

Hinata looked back at the house then to her teammates "You guys go ahead…. I want check the place out" Kiba turned to her "You sure seems like a normal place to me?" She answered "It just seems eerie to me… I won't be long… I promise" The bug master nodded again "Do as you wish, come on Kiba…" He then started to walk down the path towards Konoha. Kiba climbed on Akamaru "Alright then see you later Hinata" As the two disappeared into the gates she walked up to the house.

There were no lights on and it seemed very quiet from the outside. She went up to the door and knocked very lightly twice "Umm he-hello… anyone there?"… No answer. She then reached at the handle and noticed it was open and walked in very quietly. Shutting the door behind her

There were a few dim candles lit to make everything in the house just visible. Many scrolls and weapons cover the walls of the house. It seem like there was no walls on the house due to the amount of things on the walls

On shelves many carvings and statues of what looked like serpents lay on them, they were very well crafted and almost looked alive. She walked all around the place. It was small but comfortable, it was all one room. As she walked next to the bed she noticed a picture and was about to look at when a twig breaking caused her to hid behind the shadows of the bed.

She heard someone walk to the porch of the house and drop something then walk around the house. She activated her Byakugan but the person's chakra made it hard to tell who it was. She slowly crept outside and around the house to see who it was

She was met with a smiling face of brown hair right in front of her "Hiya" It was Jaden, she snuck into Jaden's house, Hinata's face began to glow crimson red and she fell over unconscious. Jaden just stood there for a second then started to panic. "Shoot, shoot, shoot I thought she would just jump back or try to hit me or something…Ahh what do I do???"

He starts to fan her to try and cool her cheeks down but to no avail "Come on wake up, wake up!!!" He ran in the house and got a small cup of water and poured some on her face which caused her to jump up and regain consciousness.

He sighed with relief "Phew thought I put you in a Coma of something… you ok?" She wiped the water off her face "Yea…..I'm sorry… I… I snuck into your house" She said with her cheeks slightly a tint of rose in them. She was extremely embarrassed. '_I should have known he didn't live in the village so he had to live outside of it'_. Jaden looked at her confused. She started to twiddle her thumbs as she thought to her self… plus she was staring at the ground like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"That's fine but you sure you okay". She looked up for a quick second "Yea but your not mad?" She met his eyes for a second but then returned her gaze to the ground. Jaden smiled "No actually I knew you were here the whole time" She looked up again even more confused. "How you weren't even near here before?" He closed his eyes and grinned "Its one of my special techniques" He opened his eyes revealing them to be no longer brown but a deep green. "I can sense a person's chakra form 5 miles away".

She looked at his eyes once again. They looked even more stunning when they were this color. Jaden then got a little uncomfortable. "Umm is there something on my face?" She then snapped back to reality and looked down though now at Jaden's feet. "No…s..sorry..I got in a daze." He smiled "Its ok but I saw you were investigating so I didn't care."

She nodded still looking down "How did you know it was me though?" Jaden close his eyes and returned them to normal "When I feel a persons chakra I can differentiate between them, for example my chakra glows a shade of green like my eyes while your has a deep creamy white color to it, like your eyes" She blushed even more now then Jaden held his hand out to help her up "Do you want to come inside and dry up a bit?" She just nodded and very hesitantly took his hand and he pulled her up, then she followed him in to the house.

He made hand signs and the candles brightened up and the house was very visible now. She looked at all the scrolls and statues she had looked at before "Were these from your old home" He nodded "Yea nothing was really damaged when it happened so I took all of our secret jutsu and brought them here with me"

"I see" was her reply as she stroked one of the statues which she could clearly tell was a dragon now. "This is really well crafted" she looked over at Jaden who was smiling. "That's not a craft object" she looked at him puzzled when she felt something move under her hand and jumped back. She looked and bright red eyes were now staring at her from the shelf and the once statue was flying and landed on Jaden's shoulder.

"I….I..I..I…I thought Dragons weren't real?" He looked over grinning at her "Some people wouldn't think giant foxes exist either." She saw his logic and just nodded. She walked up to inspect the dragon. It held its neck out floating slightly and let her touch it. It let out a growl like purr and then flew onto her shoulder.

She smiled and pet again. Jaden was smiling as well "He usually doesn't like strangers, I'm surprised he likes so much" She smiled back again. Hinata felt at ease now. She liked the newcomer a lot now. He was very considerate, funny, and very at ease, almost the complete opposite of Naruto. "So you heading back into the village?" Jaden asked

She looked up "Oh yea I should be getting back" Jaden sat up "Will you allow me to escort you back home?" This made Hinata blush '_No one has ever walked me home before… not even Kiba or Shino'._ "Umm… sure I don't mind" He got up and the dragon flew back to him "Well lets go then" They exited the house and Jaden held the door for her which made her blush some more. _'He's so nice'_. They walked in the village and continued walking in silence for a little while.

Jaden looked around as they were walking and broke the silence "This is a really nice place". Hinata looked at him "You think so?" He smiled "Yea its small but a bustling town with lots of people and the mountain sets the image of a village perfectly". This rant caused Hinata to giggle a little "What's so funny?" Jaden asked. She stopped laughing "I never have heard someone describe Konoha like that." Jaden scratched his head and chuckled "I just appreciate those things" She smiled and looked at the Hokage Mountain. I just think of it as home and I train to protect it and my way of life"

Jaden admired her the way she felt about her home. _'If only I could have done that'._ He thought to himself. By that time they had reached the Hyuga complex and the Main Branch house, Hinata's house. Jaden's jaw dropped "You live here?" She started twiddling her fingers "Um yea is it bad?" Jaden almost yelled "Are you kidding its enormous". She blushed slightly and giggled "well I'm going to go in I'll see you later umm Jaden right?" "Yea and I never got your name?" She smile "It's Hinata"

"Hinata Hyuga huh… ok got it…Ill see you later then Hinata" Jaden ran back to the main part of the village waving behind him. "Bye" Hinata waved saying it in a whisper. She felt something strange as he left. She wanted to go run after to him and talk to him more… Was she beginning to "like" him? Before she could think about it, she heard a voice come behind the wall "Well, well, well... so that's what took you so long" A boy on the back of a dog walks around the corner grinning those canines of his. "Ki-Kiba…how long were you there?" He jumped off of Akamaru. "Long enough to see that you like Jaden a lot."

She started blushing like crazy "I don't like him like that…..I…I…" Kiba put his hand on her shoulder "Hey it's ok I'm your friend so you do what you want…ill make the guy like you back if you want" She smiled and looked at him "It's fine Kiba but thanks" He let go of her and hot back on Akamaru "Well I'm gonna go tell everyone you like Jaden so see ya" Her head snapped up "What wait!!!" before she could do anything Akamaru speed off with Kiba laughing as they went. Hinata just stood there as red as a cherry

Neji walked up to her. "Hinta are you ok?" as soon as he said that she fell over and passed out again. "Damnit not again Hanabi!!!! Come out here she's unconscious again"

--------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in the hospital Naruto lay in a bed…..again. He trained to hard after he had just got out and collapsed from exhaustion. He was sitting up with his arms crossed. He felt fine but a certain pick hair Konochi wouldn't let him leave. She walked in wearing a doctor coat and stethoscope. "Well since you're in here we might as well do your physical". Naruto looked at her puzzled "Physical?"

"Yes your physical now" she stopped and swallowed _'Why did Tsunade make me do this'._ "Take off your clothes to your boxers" Naruto face went red and shocked "NANI????" put her hand to her face "Believe me I did not want to be the one to do this but Tsunade insisted I do it sense were friends… she said it would be a bonding experience" Naruto mouth was twitching with a little laughter. "I'm not sure what kind of bonding Baa-chan is talking about"

Sakura was getting a bit mad now "Look just do it so we can get this over with" Naruto just nodded and began to undress. He took all of his upper body clothes off and he turned but Sakura noticed something on his stomach. "Hey what was that?" "What?" "The thing on your stomach turn around she turned him around and he started to sweat a little "What is it?" she asked "It kind of looks like a seal" Naruto was having a panic attack in his head _'think of an excuse, think of an excuse, THINK OF AN EXCUSE!!!!'_ "Uhh it's a tattoo…" Sakura looked at him funny "You got a tattoo?"

He was thinking more "Yea it was kinda a spur of the moment decision, but I like it" She looked at it again the shrugged "Well if you wanted it." He smiled in his head _'She belived it… Thank god'_ **"Close call Kit" **_'NOT NOW DAMN _FOX_!!!!'_. The Kyubi laughed at the boy's misery and faded back into his cell. Sakura took out her stethoscope and put it up against Naruto chest and checked his heartbeat. It was quickly speeding up.

She then went to his back and checked his breathing and did other procedures. She checked his eyes. "Your eyes seem to be ok" _'They're even better than ok…wait what am I saying?'_ After she weight and checked his height he smiled "so am I done?" but as he said this she was sweating and looked a little embarrassed. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" She swallowed "Do… do you need me to give you a…um" He looked confused "A what?" She looked up "Hernia exam?" His eyes turned white and big. "That's were turn and cough right?" Sakura nodded very slowly.

"That's ok" "Thank you Naruto…" She scribbled something on her notepad and wiped the sweat off her brow. "Well you're done and free to go" He smiled "ok thanks Sakura-chan" he began to dress himself as she got up "Well my shifts over so Ill be heading home" He looked up as he pulled his head from in his shirt. "Hey do you mind if I walk you home".

Sakura thought about it _'you know I would usually say no buti guess Ill let him this time'_ "Alright meet me at the entrance 'k" "Ok" she walked out of the room leaving a smiling Naruto. He got all of his clothes back on then ran to the entrance. A minute later Sakura came around the corner and they left the hospital.

"You know you have a bad habit of going in there" Sakura noted as they walked out "Yea I can't help it, I have to keep training." Sakura just shook her head. "Well tone it down a bit I can't keep healing you everyday baka". She punched him in the arm playfully which made Naruto smile "Ill try" "Thanks" as they walked they passed a familiar white haired ninja who looked like he was almost crying.

"You okay sensei?" asked Sakura. He looked up "That was the best book of all the Icha series" Naruto and Sakura almost fell over. "Sensai we thought your depressed or something" Naruto stated. "I am depresed… depressed that the book is over" Sakura just sighs "Well I need to get home so see ya sensei…come one Naruto" "Okay bye sensei" The two walked off. Kakashi sat against the wall and watched the too talk and saw them laugh.

Under his mask he smiled. _'Well it's about time something happened between them'_ He looked back at his book and started over

The two nins finally reached Sakura's house. "Well you ready for tomorrow Naruto?" "Huh? Ready for what?" She laughed "The mission were going on tomorrow… I would think you would have remembered." His brain turned on "OH YEA!!! I remember now yea, my first mission in almost 3 years". She smiled "You know you barely changed in all these years and I'm glad... I would have been upset if you calmed down" He rubbed his head and laughed "Well I can't imagine myself being calm either" Sakura opened her door.

"Thanks for walking with me Naruto… Now go home and get a good night's sleep… Doctors orders." She smiled and stuck her tongue out playfully which made Naruto laugh and grin. "Yes Doctor Sakura" he gave a "nice guy" pose and jumped away. As she watched him jump the building tops she thought about him more and the mixed feelings she was having. _'Why am I thinking things like this'_ she thought to herself and laughed she looked back at the sunset that Naruto was running towards the sunset and with that her thoughts set as well "Will see how things turn out I guess" She walked in her house and stayed there the rest of the day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew done... chapters should come out a bit faster now since I'm back and now enemployed "sigh" so Chapter 5 will be out sooner or later...plz review...those make me go faster


End file.
